


The Last Time

by murphysarc



Series: iPod Shuffle Challenge [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Jason's kinda a jerk, Piper's only mentioned, Short, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphysarc/pseuds/murphysarc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is the last time I'm asking you this.<br/>Put my name at the top of your list.<br/>This is the last time I'm asking you why.<br/>You break my heart in the blink of an eye..."</p><p>(Reyna's holding onto something her and Jason never actually had.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Last Time" by Taylor Swift (Requested)
> 
> Pairing: Jason/Reyna (Jeyna)
> 
> Notes: AU...again...I'm sorry...I sincerely apologize. Anyway. Hope you enjoy!

 

A swift knocking interrupted Reyna's thoughts and she snapped her head up just as quickly. Knowing exactly who it was, she stood up and ran to the door without a second thought, hating herself for it at the same time. "Reyna!" she heard him call from outside, and she opened the door.

Jason stood at the threshold of her home, just as she'd expected. She bit her lip, debating for only a moment before holding the door open wide enough for him to step inside. "Listen," he said immediately.

"No," she countered, locking the door and trying not to look at him for too long. "We fought last night, and you ran off. If you tell me that you've been to Piper's-"

"I was at Piper's, because I had nowhere else to go. Nothing happened. You can call her if you like."

"You got drunk," Reyna blurted, her back against the door. She had nowhere to hide anymore; all of her feelings were out in the open. "And you got mad, and then I got mad, and you left. And now you're back. Just as you always are."

"I won't be again. This won't happen again," he whispered, stepping a little closer and waiting to see if Reyna reacted. She didn't, so he stepped even closer and soon his warm body was holding hers and she just wanted to collapse into him, but she couldn't.

He always said he wouldn't do it again, and she always said she wouldn't open the door for him. But both of them did anyways, and neither of them knew why.

*~*~*~*~*

"What are you doing tonight?" Reyna asked, slowly sitting down on the couch next to Jason. He looked over at her with his bright eyes and she couldn't help but be drawn in.

"I was thinking of going out, maybe," he answered, and the fact that he didn't have to think about it made Reyna's heart tear a little.

"Oh," she said. "I was thinking, you know, maybe we could do something?"

"Do we have to do something every night?"

"We never do anything together."

He scoffed and she felt herself plummet; it was happening all over again and she knew she'd never stop. "Reyna," he said seriously. He almost sounded chastizing, like she was a child that just wouldn't understand. "I do have things to do."

"If you want to stay here, you can't just escape every night." The words were out before she could stop them and immediately she clamped a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry."

He narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm not escaping," he replied slowly after a long period of silence. "I do love you, Reyna. I just have a life to lead and things do to. Why don't you understand that?"

She took a few shaky breaths before deciding that she might as well go for it. She had to take charge. She had to end the loop they were in. It would only lead to her destruction. "Because you go to Piper's every night."

He stiffened and leaned back, away from her, and Reyna was tempted to throw her arms around him and draw him back towards her. It was when he was gone that Reyna craved his warmth, but when he was around she never wanted it. "Piper and I are good friends," he said, his tone full of steel.

"But what do you do?" she cried, fighting tears. "I'm not an idiot. I know!"

"I'm done here," he snapped. "I love you, Reyna, but I need you to understand I'm not unfaithful."

"Then why don't you stay?" He was already standing up and Reyna knew he'd leave no matter what she said.

He didn't answer. He just left.

Reyna slumped, collapsing into the sofa and finally letting the tears slide down her cheeks, soaking into the soft furniture fabric. She fell asleep like that, just as she had the night before.

*~*~*~*~*

"Reyna!" Her name was called like a command, and Reyna got up, running to the door like it was her only saviour. Maybe it was. Maybe she just needed to talk to Jason in order to get out of this spiral of doom.

Because she did love him. Honest. She wasn't sure why, but she did, and she'd accepted that fact a long time ago. It was just who she was. "Reyna!" she heard again, and she put her key in the lock, but then paused slightly.  
What if she didn't let him in? What if she didn't reply? Would it end? Would she be free? She'd finally be able to sleep properly, to live properly, knowing that she wouldn't have anything to fix, to change. She wouldn't have to worry about Jason, and he could go be with Piper, where he was apparently happier.

But she could never do that.

She opened the door wide enough so he could come inside, and then he held her close and whispered that he was sorry and she believe him. Of course she did.

Didn't she?


End file.
